


grey + some kind of lavender/lilac AO3 site skin

by tuples



Category: AO3, Archive of Our Own
Genre: AO3 skin customization, Ao3 skins, Site Skins, css code
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:42:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26540851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples
Summary: an AO3 site skin based on a dark mode site skin that i liked by cherryblossombut i didn't want to see my stats so i won't feel discouraged so i modified it to hide stats
Comments: 9
Kudos: 6





	grey + some kind of lavender/lilac AO3 site skin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Dark Mode Site Skin for AO3!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979003) by [cherryblossom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossom/pseuds/cherryblossom). 



> If you want to change the colors, you need to be familiar enough with using the inspect tool of your browser, etc.  
> If you have any questions, you can comment here. Or if you're a mutual, we can talk about it in DMs.
> 
> NOTE: 20 Sept 2020  
> There's this thing about links being red colored and has yet to be edited. I cannot figure it out at the moment. Any help would be welcome. Thanks!

This is based on the [dark theme by user cherry blossom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979003) and combined it with this skin that has [code to hide the stats](https://archiveofourown.org/skins/958). I wanted a grey colored view and this still needs some work but posting it here so I could remember it instead of losing it in my massive amount of text files.

  
  
[fig.1: screenshot of the list of fics. click for the full view](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/bd89c795-0910-451a-bd73-f385ce40a5e2/de5e9hb-cdfb54c7-7145-449d-8de2-a9d77a945a26.png/v1/fill/w_1095,h_730,q_70,strp/screen_shot_2020_09_19_at_2_44_41_pm_by_happyeclair_de5e9hb-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD04NTQiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iZDg5Yzc5NS0wOTEwLTQ1MWEtYmQ3My1mMzg1Y2U0MGE1ZTJcL2RlNWU5aGItY2RmYjU0YzctNzE0NS00NDlkLThkZTItYTlkNzdhOTQ1YTI2LnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.ASijBe2cjjc9lxh5ownDN75oF_vxOjPl--iYUE_rB98)  
  
[fig.2: screenshot of notification alert. click for the full view](https://images-wixmp-ed30a86b8c4ca887773594c2.wixmp.com/f/bd89c795-0910-451a-bd73-f385ce40a5e2/de5ebsa-ab71b510-a57b-446b-bd39-ce0400abe3de.png/v1/fill/w_1098,h_728,q_70,strp/screen_shot_2020_09_19_at_3_57_44_pm_by_happyeclair_de5ebsa-pre.jpg?token=eyJ0eXAiOiJKV1QiLCJhbGciOiJIUzI1NiJ9.eyJzdWIiOiJ1cm46YXBwOiIsImlzcyI6InVybjphcHA6Iiwib2JqIjpbW3siaGVpZ2h0IjoiPD04NDkiLCJwYXRoIjoiXC9mXC9iZDg5Yzc5NS0wOTEwLTQ1MWEtYmQ3My1mMzg1Y2U0MGE1ZTJcL2RlNWVic2EtYWI3MWI1MTAtYTU3Yi00NDZiLWJkMzktY2UwNDAwYWJlM2RlLnBuZyIsIndpZHRoIjoiPD0xMjgwIn1dXSwiYXVkIjpbInVybjpzZXJ2aWNlOmltYWdlLm9wZXJhdGlvbnMiXX0.sEDRr7ojIv2JowsyDS7tfjM0-ltVHe49gAPXxuKXgUA)

`  
body,  
.toggled form,  
.dynamic form,  
.secondary,  
.dropdown {  
background: #424242;  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`.heading {  
font-family: Georgia Pro;  
}`

`a,  
a:link {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`a,  
a:link,  
a:visited:hover {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`a:visited {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`h4 {  
font-size: 1.200em;  
}`

`#header a,  
#header a:visited,  
#header .current,  
#header .primary .open a,  
#header .primary .dropdown:hover a,  
#header .primary .dropdown a:focus {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`#header .actions a:hover,  
#header .actions a:focus,  
#header .dropdown:hover a,  
#header .open a {  
background: #2a2a2a;  
}`

`#header .menu,  
#small_login,  
#header .dropdown:hover .current+.menu {  
background: #2a2a2a;  
background-image: -o-linear-gradient(top,rgba(221,221,221,.98) 0%,rgba(204,204,204,.98) 100%);  
}`

`#header .primary {  
background: #2a2a2a;  
background-image: linear-gradient(#1a1a1a 2%,#141414 95%,#333 100%);  
}`

`#header .search {  
color: #080808;  
}`

`#footer {  
background: linear-gradient(#1a1a1a 2%,#141414 95%,#333 100%);  
border-top: 1px solid;  
color: #808080;  
}`

`fieldset,  
form dl,  
fieldset dl dl,  
fieldset fieldset fieldset,  
fieldset fieldset dl dl,  
dd.hideme,  
form blockquote.userstuff {  
background: #424242;  
border: 2px solid #666;  
box-shadow: unset;  
}`

`input,  
textarea {  
box-shadow: unset;  
}`

`form p {  
padding: inherit;  
}`

`.actions a,  
.actions a:link,  
.action,  
.action:link,  
.actions input,  
input[type="submit"],  
button,  
.current,  
.actions label {  
color: #424242;  
border: 1px solid;  
background-image: linear-gradient(#f2f2f2 2%,#666 95%, #424242 100%);  
border-bottom: unset;  
box-shadow: unset;  
}`

`.actions a:visited,  
.action:visited,  
.action a:link,  
.action a:visited {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`a.tag {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`.wrapper {  
box-shadow: unset;  
}`

`dl.meta {  
border: 2px solid #666;  
}`

`.preface h3 {  
border-color: #808080;  
}`

`div.comment,  
li.comment {  
border: unset;  
}`

`.search [role="tooltip"] {  
background: #2a2a2a;  
border: 1px solid #808080;  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`.actions a:visited,  
.action:visited,  
.action a:link,  
.action a:visited {  
color: #424242;  
}`

`li.blurb,  
fieldset,  
form dl {  
border: 1px solid #808080;  
}`

`li.blurb .stats {  
display: none;  
}`

`form dt {  
border-bottom: 1px solid #808080;  
}`

`li.relationships a {  
background: #333;  
}`

`.filters .expander {  
color: #9b89b7;  
}`

`.notice,  
.comment_notice,  
ul.notes,  
.caution,  
.error,  
.comment_error,  
.alert.flash {  
background: #9b89b7;  
border: 1px solid #808080;  
box-shadow: unset;  
}`

`#dashboard a,  
#dashboard span {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`.current {  
background: #9b89b7;  
}`

`#dashboard.own {  
background: #141414;  
}`

`#dashboard .current {  
background: #9b89b7;  
}`

`.listbox,  
fieldset fieldset.listbox {  
background: #424242;  
border: 2px solid #666;  
box-shadow: unset;  
}`

`.listbox>.heading,  
.listbox .heading a:visited {  
color: #9b89b7;  
}`

`.listbox .index {  
background: #424242;  
box-shadow: inset 1px 1px 1px #808080;  
}`

`form.verbose legend,  
.verbose form legend {  
background: #141414;  
border: 2px solid #666;  
box-shadow: unset;  
}`

`fieldset fieldset,  
fieldset dl dl,  
form blockquote.userstuff {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`form .notice,  
form ul.notes {  
box-shadow: unset;  
}`

`form dd.required {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`.reading h4.viewed {  
background: transparent;  
}`

`.splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`body,  
.toggled form,  
.dynamic form,  
.secondary,  
.dropdown {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`.bookmark .user {  
border: 1px solid #808080;  
}`

`.caution {  
color: #9b89b7;  
}`

`.required {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`a:visited {  
color: #666;  
}`

`.required .autocomplete,  
.autocomplete .notice {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`.post .required .warnings,  
dd.required {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`body,  
.toggled form,  
.dynamic form,  
.secondary,  
.dropdown {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`.own,  
.draft,  
.draft .wrapper,  
.unread,  
.child,  
.unwrangled,  
.unreviewed {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`.draft {  
border: 2px dashed #9b89b7;  
}`

`a:visited {  
color: #f2f2f2;  
}`

`#outer {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`.javascript {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`h1,  
h2,  
h3,  
h4,  
h5,  
h6,  
.heading {  
font-family: Georgia, sans-serif;  
}`

`[role] .tags:nth-child(10) .tag {  
background: #555;  
}`

`::-webkit-scrollbar-webkit-overflow-scrolling: auto {  
color: #666;  
}`

`dl.index dd {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`.comment h4.byline {  
background: #2a2a2a;  
}`

`#modal {  
background: #424242;  
border: 10px solid #2a2a2a;  
display: inline-block;  
}`

`#symbols-key dl {  
border: 1px solid #808080;  
}`

`.thread .even {  
background: #424242;  
}`

`.statistics .index li:nth-of-type(even) {  
background: #242424;  
}`

`#header .primary .menu a,  
#header .primary .menu .current {  
color: #9b89b7;  
}  
`


End file.
